The Greeks Have Landed
by yourself-myself
Summary: Just my scene of the Greeks and Romans meeting. I hope you like it. Reyna's POV


We weren't expecting the greeks to be anything like they were. At first they met our expectations. Their war ship was huge and graceful and could fly. That's when we knew they were powerful.

As it landed though we had our doubts as we heard a joking voice announce over the intercom, "Thank you for flying air Argo. We appreciate your business and hope to see you again soon."

After that we heard a bunch of people talking. "LEO SHUT UP!" Was heard first. I glanced over at Percy and saw him smiling in anticipation.

The romans were surrounding the war ship in perfect order ready to follow any command and we heard the greeks shouting and complaining.

"I'm naustious."

"What are the Romans like?"

"Is Percy really here?"

"I can't get my armor on!"

"Who stole my spear?"

"STOLLS I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX THAT IF YOU EVEN TOUCH MY SWORD I WILL THROW YOU OVER THE SIDE OF THE SHIP AND HOPE YOU GET SERIOUSLY INJURED."

Percy looked over the crowd of Romans. "We're not the most organized." A lot of people looked at him as if to say 'No-duh.'

Just when the ship landed I caught sight of a latino boy with curly hair looking over the side of the ship. "Jason you were right!" I could feel everyones excitement as they heard Jason's name. "They've got us surrounded and their just standing their staring at us like a bunch of automatons. I thought all demigods have adhd."

A girl appeared next to him and slapped him in the back of the head, giving him just enough momentum to fall over the edge. My heart leapt, this is just what we needed, the second they land in our camp one of them dies.

The boy's screaming suddenly stopped as his feet caught fire and started pushing him back up against gravity. "Ha!" He shouted at the ship. "Jason's not the only one that can fly now! Look at me, a son of Hephaestus, flying!" We all shifted, how powerful were these demigods? No son of Vulcan could control fire here, especially not enough to fly.

"Don't you dare come near here Leo." A girls voice warned. "This thing is made of wood and you are not going to burn it down when we still need to get to Greece."

"Well where do you want me to go?" He asked, flying a bit wobbly.

"Just land dude." Someone shouted. "If they kill you we'll know not to get off the boat." I scowled at the thought of killing someone when we were trying to make an alliance. Suddenly a stream of water shot towards the Leo kid and put out his fire before slowly lowering him back onto the boat.

"Thanks!" we heard him call though he stayed far away from the edge of the ship.

A few minutes later people just started pouring out of the ship. Some were flying around on Pegasi but most just marched down the gangplank in formation, all wearing amor and all holding multiple weapons. When everyone had stopped two warriors stepped forwards.

The girl took off her helmet and let her long, curly blond hair flow. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and second in command at Camp Half-blood. This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and cabin counselor for cabin one. We would like to speak with the Praetors of Camp Jupiter."

Percy and I walked up. Percy grinning the whole time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him tap his heart, I also saw Annabeth return the gesture before turning to me. "We seek an alliance."

I nodded. "The goddess Gaia is rising and it will take our combined forces to stand against her and her giants. We will work together."

I turned to the roman army and announced their instructions. "We have much planning to do but we will save that for tomorrow. Today we welcome the greeks with open arms and remember how much just one of them helped us in our battle just days ago!" They all sheathed their weapons and cheered. "We also thank them for bringing us our former Praetor Jason back!" The cheer was somehow even louder.

Percy stepped forward and Annabeth grabbed his hand facing the greeks. "PERCY IS BACK. HE IS SAFE AND HE HAS RETURNED TO US! PERSEUS JACKSON SON OF POSEIDON!"

The greeks erupted into absolute chaos and slowly wave after wave of his titles came pouring from their mouths. "Saviour of Olympus!" The first wave chanted

"Child of the prophesy!" they said for the second wave

"Slayer of Kronos, hyperion, Iaptus."

"Best swords man in history."

"Defeater of Ares."

"A hero! The greatest of them all!" By the end of it Percy had been pulled into the middle of the Greeks and everyone was giving him a hug and slapping him on the back.


End file.
